User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) What is DP Chat ?? O-O Ok -w- Sorry For Yelling And I Aready Add The Name Sense19 (talk) 10:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) So I Will Not edit If You Want To Deleted You Can , No Ploblem...!! ^^ Sense19 (talk) 10:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Transformations ? Hotaru (talk) 11:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC)tiff That is not really how Texas is maybe in some Texas's cities but not mine [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2ZKq-IESTY Nghe đã thật, bài thứ 2 mà tui thấy Lily hát đc :v Winxer11 (talk) 02:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIK_Kox6LsI Bà thích Vocal nào liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Hi Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Princess Disney chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose i am not ScarlethX i am her sister using her account right now [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScarlethX ♦Bloom♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ScarlethX ♦Spreading Fire!♦] 12:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ý là bà thích những Vocaloid nào, liệt kê dùm tui đi :v Để bik thoy :v Sợ mắc công đưa mấy bài có mấy Vocal bà ko thích như Miku thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNjRzXLbU5Y Hi vọng bà ko chê Teto Dạo này hay thức khuya nên khoái nghe mấy bài giựt giựt (cho tỉnh ngủ) =))) Nhớ ra là bà cũng đang thi tuyển sinh mừ đúng hem? Nghe mấy bài giựt giựt cho nó lên máu học cho nó sung :v Lại 1 con Việt Nam vào Winx Wiki, đm hình như mình là đứa con trai duy nhất ở Việt Nam coi Winx hay seo ấy :v Còn cái con ở Philipines kia thì cứ cố gắng làm người Việt Nam, thấy người ta post stat tiếng Việt bày da9t5 bắt chước post theo Nhớ ngày xưa làm học sinh, hè đc nghỉ, còn bây giờ tới nào cũng thức khuya lắc khuya lơ làm việc :v Khi nào thi? :v, à quên, thằng em của bà cũng bị bà đầu độc nữa mừ ;v Trong wiki này đứa nào ở Philipines hay bị chửi nhất? Ồ, 1 tuần nữa à 1 tuần nữa thi mà phè phởn vãi :v Ko đầu độc thì chắc là đục khoét tâm hồn :v Chứ thấy cận thi tới nơi mà con online đc thì ta nói phè phởn thoy :v Tới hôm nay mà chưa thi....thi khối D hả :v Tùy vào thể loại phim nó coi :v I'm very sorry if I have misbehaved. oh, whatever :p. can you check out this awesome japanese anime' song.Naruto shippuden opening 5 hotaru no hikari HD - YouTube. and about that copy-cat wiki..in the pics i showed you above.... well, it's still my best anime :D. BTw should we change morgana and Nebula's profile picture to: morgana.PNG nebual.PNG|nebula, cus the other one has morgana in it! oh, ok...and have your exams started yet?It's july now... good luck...where do you watch winx club from??? i watch from: for fifth season i use youtube too...sarah (talk) 05:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) you would, of course....mmm..I want to have a chat on DP, britteny and harmi and you... you're right ...sarah (talk) 06:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Bị đục khoét sau khi coi Magical Shojo Group "Magika Madoka" :v, Sailor Moon cũng có mấy khúc đục khoét chứ, như Uranus vs Neptune homosexual :v, Usagi thì đánh xong Sailor Galaxias trần như nhộng :v, còn từa lưa nữa mà chưa liệt kê :v Bó tay . com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwaw_TQB_Fg Takagi là 1 derrative của Luka, set giọng cao hơn, nghe cũng hay Lúc đầu tui tưởng nó tên Niku đâu dám đưa bà, sợ bà nguyền rủa cái tên giống Miku, sau này thấy tên là Takagi :v Con này là nhân vật tưởng tượng của lão samfree thoy, ko bao giờ có hàng official đêu Mà dù có hàng official bà cũng ko dám đụng, hàng horror đó :v Niku là thịt - flesh :v :v :v Hi Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Why is your mom annoying you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh Rose, I'm sure deep down she really loves you! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:40, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh :( Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Những hình ảnh chính thức của 5 Thủy thủ Mặt trang và Tuxedo Mặt nạ trong vở nhạc kịch Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon –La Reconquista- đã được tiết lộ trên những phương tiện truyền thông Nhật Bản vào ngày hôm 3/7. Ban sản xuất cũng đã công bố dàn diễn viên phụ cho vở nhạc kịch lần này: Hatsukaze Midori trong vai Nữ hoàng Beryl, Ryo Saika trong vai Kunzite, còn Misaki Komatsu trong vai Zoisite, Root thì trong vai Jadeite, Mayumi Shintani trong vai Lemures Leader, và Jamie Natsuki trong vai Nữ hoàng Serenity. Những chiếc vé thường cũng sẽ được bắt đầu ra mắt vào ngày 18/8. Buổi nhạc kịch cũng sẽ được diễn vào ngày 13 đến 23/9 tại AiiA theater Tokyo ở Shibuya Ward, Tokyo. Dưới đây là danh sách dàn diễn viên: Shiori Sakata trong vai thủy thủ sao Mộc. Miyabi Matsuura trong vai thủy thủ sao Thủy. Satomi Okubo trong vai thủy thủ Mặt Trăng. Kanon Nanaki trong vai thủy thủ sao Hỏa. Shiori Sakata as trong vai thủy thủ sao Kim. Yuuga Yamato trong vai Tuxedo mặt nạ. Cứ thấy Sailor Moon là tui share à, có đọc điếc giề đâu Đối vs anime tuy ko hứng thú vs việc diễn kịch :v, nên ko thèm đọc, thế thoy :v Nói chung là tui đọc sơ thoy :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ujEikT0Wc&feature=share Lên clip giống thằng khùng vl :v, sau ngày hôm đó tụi nó đặt tên mới cho mình lun : Akunaru Kuroyaga'd Ney (Chủ yếu nhét chữ Aku vs Kuro vào :v) Hi ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I'm trying to fix all the enemy pages, they have quite a few mistakes. Holidays started yesterday, so I feel like making an edit spree :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Not really. They need heaps of work. Especially the Trix's page, it had so many mistakes @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) @@... I'm glad I'm not in your position at the moment... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't panic Rose! Panicking doesn't help anything. All you have to do is remain calm and try your best ;) Actually, panicking just makes your brain turn to mush and makes you do much worse. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but panicking won't help you remember anything ouo --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Btw, I added a Quote section for Austin & Ally quotes to my userpage. I've only added one so far but it's so hilarious :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:50, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... it's a good quote :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, you're welcome :D! By the way, could you join DP Chat? 03:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) She already invited me too ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose. I've been online scince morning (it's 3.18pm now). I did take breaks.... How r u? Can you unlock Dark Bloom gallery? Hi Rose. If you're online, Disney Princess chat urgently! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, please come back :( Albus is happy to help us still :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) YOU HAVE GOT TO COME BACK! JOIN THE CHAT NOW *orders and drags you*hurry up.... signed:somebody secret,you know who Please? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) i know, but please join...i'm going to go crazy if you dont... onegai? https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=AkBvdIHEqcg#at=109 MMD do tui tự làm, thấy seo? Làm cho event, mấy hôm nay mất ngủ cũng vì học MMD, đợi sau này ráng mua bộ Body Suit lấy capture movements lun cho khỏe, rối não vs cái này quá @@ nhưng cú này là tầm cỡ, lần này là lần cuối làm việc vs Vocaleek, sau này có lẽ Vocaleek sẽ tan rã 1 thời gian, có thể đây là buổi concert cuối =((, nói chung là đang trong thảm cảnh Thay vào đó, 1 fanbase mới OSDiva, ra đời, do quán cafe Otacool bên tui sáng lập, giờ tui qua làm cho bên đó Vocaleek chơi vs Mikubook OSDiva chơi vs Cryton vs Internet Co. OSDiva quy mô cũng khá rộng... Hi Rose. Could you please unlock Superior Order? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:22, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Finished editing ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) How was your day ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I went to a high tea where there were lots of cakes and things. They were all delicious ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Yeah, it was a fundraising High Tea so all the money goes to a good cause ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, the people that hosted the high tea are doing a long walk and all money raised from it goes to charity :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ^^ It's okay Rose. At least it will soon be over... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:17, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... But these exams are really important so you really have to study throughout the summer. There's always next summer though ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) yup ^^ I think I might start a new story on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki but I don't know what to write about >.< --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I'm reading Greak's stories for inspiration. Maybe I should continue my "Day to Wish For" story ^^ I quite like it but I discontinued it ages ago... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ugh! Albus and I are arguing again @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. He said Austin & Ally is the worst show ever! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well, I can't really say here, but it's something we often say in chat about Greak too :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ^^ At least we stopped arguing now. We often argue about silly things and then totally forget about it lol ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Bye Rose ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! I have not seen you in a while. I wanted to say hi and see how you were doing! [[User:GreekFreak1333|'GreekFreak1333']] [[User Talk:GreekFreak1333|'~Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret']] 21:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Double Eclipse. Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I've finished editing ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, good luck with that. I've spent most of the morning bored :P! I know, but I love my signature :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I did do a bit of editing, but then I got bored of it lol. Yeah, it did take me a while to make it "perfetto" ^^! Oh, is the university you'll attend a nice one? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh really? It must be really big :P I'm sure you won't be punished :P Btw, I wonder if Greak will be online this morning. She was online yesterday... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. I'll check ^^ I might go on an editing spree soon :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well to be honest, I don't know anything really about Winx Club, but I did not know any other way to talk to you so hi! I'm doing good, the weather is finally getting super nice here so i'm like, totally excited about that! Good luck with exams by the way! 8D [[User:GreekFreak1333|'GreekFreak1333']] [[User Talk:GreekFreak1333|'~Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret']] 04:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) D: Keep trying Rose ^^ You can do this ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm so surprised I got an A for maths. I get no enjoyment out of the subject so I thought I would fail epicly. You can do it Rose. Have faith ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I think the wiki really needs to be updated. I just wish Sorrel would return and give us permission to do these things :( Thanks Rose ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm on CHBW chat with Greak. We're currently discussing Fanfiction stuff lol. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing ^^ What is it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll start doing some today and the rest tomorrow ^^ I have nothing better to do ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! xD [[User:GreekFreak1333|'GreekFreak1333']] [[User Talk:GreekFreak1333|'~Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret']] 06:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Rose, there is a spell called crystal cage! I heard it in Winx club battle for magix!!! . Can you unlock please Icy/Gallery? ✺Vera!✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 09:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) oh..ok... I thought that was also in Rai ^^ You can lock Icy/Gallery now! Thanks! Rutchelle is one of the Co-Leaders of Project Spells??? ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 02:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) In few minutes =]] I didnt maked any bad edits, so check if your house is clean, before accusing others, child. hi could u join my wiki http://percy-jackson-vswinx-club.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_jackson_vs.winx_club_Wiki ? i wont copy or anything i made u adminBloom Forever (talk) 20:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Rose! Rose! senses replied to your message on her talk page. ^^ I'm so excited for you to read it :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant Sansse replied to your message xP --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Ko bik bà đã thi chưa....nhưng chúc thi may mắn, ko đc Đại Học cũng váo Cao Đẳng nhá :v Hey Rose, I noticed that the Main Page hasn't changed for a long time. Could we do it like this wiki? And shouldn't we have a sandbox? And can I add an Actor category for all the actors in the WC series (all dubs)? If you don't want to, that's OK, these is just an idea... :) ✺Vera✺ ✺Fairy of the Universe!✺ 07:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you delete Magic Bass Boom?! It's a nick spell...The original ver is Enchantix Bass boom! It's the same anyway.>_< Why is that @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I already read her message, but what's so impossible about it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) scince they both are similar, its confusing! yeah ^^ I try not to watch 4 kids because we don't know if the spell is Rai or not! 4 Kids might have changed the name... do you like the 4 kids dub?? I watched it once.. not so long ago..The voices were very sweet, but Layla's voice was terrible >_< It was like a boy's...a mans... and could you check Talk:Artu?? Yeah..could you voice your opinion on that talk page... I think it may attract other users to disscuss...I just hope it want turn to argues again >_<....... But I'm thinking that nick forgot about that barrier ^^ And I don't see fatimah around much. Do you??! As far as I'm concered..I've left DA for my own reasons.....'-'....Ok..but do it quick as u can K? ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're right. You know, Fatimah really "copies" you.. Not the bad way..no offence K? You know she's also saying always she's too lazy and things.. Honestly! And who were your first friend??♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Mine are Fatimah, then you,then Jane... I just hope britteny, tiff and Harmi remember all I did to them. I was first friend for britteny and tiff, Introduced Tiff to DA and explained Harmi on hw to do fan-art! ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah....Do you watch chowder?♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 11:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) if we did, I dont remember :P♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 12:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ^^ BTW I've contacted 2 wikia staff about our copy problems :D! I've told them we've contacted the admins on the wikia and other stuff....just waiting for a reply >_< takes too long sometimes for them to reply :P!♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 15:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC)